


vernorexia

by moonflares



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Hyunjeong, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, hyunin, jeongin as florist, pretty jeongin, strangers to mutual pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflares/pseuds/moonflares
Summary: Di antara kelopak-kelopak yang bermekaran, kamera Hyunjin menangkap sosok Jeongin yang seumpama kemilau gemintang.vernorexia : a romantic mood inspired by spring.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 5





	vernorexia

  
Jeongin tengah sibuk mengairi bunga-bunga anyelir segar di pot tanamannya ketika seorang lelaki mendorong grandel pintu toko bunganya. Pria tinggi tegap dengan surai hitam yang dikuncir ke belakang. 

Banyaknya tato serta tindikan membuatnya terlihat menyolok di antara kerumunan kelopak bunga yang lembut dan merona. Tetapi pria itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum ramah kepada Jeongin yang masih terpaku di balik meja kerjanya. Alhasil Jeongin terkesiap dan tersadar. Segera membalas senyumnya dan membungkuk sopan.  
  
"Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"  
  
"Hari ini hari ulang tahun ibuku dan aku berniat membawakannya sebuket bunga." ujar pria yang bertampang sangar itu. "Dari yang kubaca di internet yang bisa kubawakan untuknya adalah anyelir atau mawar putih? _Any suggestions_?"  
  
Jeongin tersenyum sekali lagi dan mengangguk. "Anyelir telah menjadi simbol hari ibu di _Philadelphia_. Terutama yang merah jambu. Mawar putih juga dapat berarti kasih, ketulusan, dan kemurnian. Sangat sesuai dengan ulang tahun beliau." Jeongin beranjak dari meja kerjanya. Menghampiri beberapa pot tanaman berbunga yang kelopaknya ditetesi embun dan kemerahan. 

"Atau... anda ingin merangkainya dengan beberapa macam bunga sekaligus? Seperti anggrek putih atau tulip?" tanya Jeongin. Ia menoleh pada Hyunjin dan menuntun pandangan pria itu pada beberapa jenis tanaman bunga.  
  
"Ah, maaf. Saya kurang mahir dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Bisa sarankan saya beberapa jenis yang lebih spesifik lagi?"  
  
"Tentu saja." Jeongin mengangguk antusias. Tangannya meraba satu pot bunga berwarna putih, menunjuk, "di sini ada anyelir merah jambu dan mawar putih seperti yang anda tanyakan tadi. Tapi saya akan sarankan beberapa bunga lain untuk anda." Jeongin mengambil kotak di meja kasirnya dan memgeluarkan beberapa foto bunga yang artinya berhubungan dengan sosok ibu kepada Hyunjin.   
  
Bibir Jeongin tak berhenti mengucapkan nama-nama bunga dan menunjuk satu persatu rupa bunga yang ia miliki di tokonya. Ia jelaskan makna mengenai tiap bunga dan warnanya dan desain rangkaian buket apabila Hyunjin ingin salah satu dari berbagai jenis bunga itu. Tanpa menyadari sejujurnya Hyunjin jauh lebih tertarik pada belah bibirnya yang kemerahan dan senyum manisnya dibanding penjelasan Jeongin tentang bunga.  
  
_Jeongin is as pretty as every meaningful petals he explained._  
  
"Untuk anggrek putih, bunga ini sering dipasangkan dengan tulip putih sebab maknanya yang sesuai. Kerendahan hati dan keanggunan dari anggrek serta tulip yang berarti permohonan maaf dari seorang anak. Tapi dapat terlihat jenuh karena hanya terdiri atas satu warna. Anda bisa ganti dengan tulip merah muda jika ingin disusun menarik dalam buket." jelas Jeongin. Tangannya menyodorkan foto yang mendeskripsikan desain macam apa yang cocok untuk dua macam bunga tersebut.   
  
"Maaf, Tuan, apa ibu anda memiliki selera atau warna kesukaan sendiri? Jika ada, arti dan warna bunganya dapat saya sesuaikan."  
  
"Ah, ibu saya, ya." Hyunjin menengadah. Matanya menutup dan kening menyernyit, persis anak bocah. Benaknya coba menerka apa warna yang menjadi kegemaran ibunya di saat-saat terakhir. "Ibu, warna apa yang kau suka...yang kuingat terakhir adalah kuning..."  
  
"Kuning?"  
  
"Saya kurang tahu." Hyunjin akhirnya berhenti menengadah dan kembali menatap Jeongin. "Terakhir kali saya tanya, beliau bilang warna kesukaannya adalah kuning."  
  
"Terakhir kali?" Jeongin menyadari bibirnya secara tak terkendali mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah melewati batas privasi antara dua orang asing. Ia mengerjap merasa bersalah dan segera membungkuk. "Maafkan saya."  
  
"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Hyunjin tersenyum menenangkan. "Saya juga berandai kalau saja saya bisa menanyakan itu padanya sekarang. Tapi seingat saya kuning. Jadi, saya pikir buket hunga berwarna kuning saja?"  
  
Hyunjin dengan cepat menyelesaikan percakapan mereka. Jeongin tak sepenuhnya paham apa yang terjadi antara Hyunjin dan ibunya. Tentang bagaimana Hyunjin mengatakan _terakhir kali kutanya_ secara tidak langsung menunjukkan seberapa besar jarak antara mereka atau sudah berapa lama pertanyaan itu terakhir terlontar. Hyunjin yang berandai apabila ia dapat menanyakan hal itu kepada ibunya seolah menjelaskan betapa jauhnya sosok ibunya dari Hyunjin saat ini. Entah jauh dalam arti kiasan atau harafiah. Dalam arti ia terpisah jarak begitu jauh pada ibunya? Atau hubungan mereka tengah renggang? Atau itu merupakan _elegi_ yang bertumpah ruah dan tak lagi _mampu_ teraih?  
  
Jeongin membungkam spekulasinya dan mengangguk pada Hyunjin. "Apa anda ingin memilih jenis bunganya? Kami punya beberapa jenis bunga berwarna kuning yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada ibu di toko kami."  
  
"Euh, saya tahu ini terdengar aneh, tapi bolehkah saya minta anda yang memilihkan bunga untuk ibu saya?" tanya Hyunjin. Kalimatnya penuh ketidakpastian dan kebimbangan yang membuat Jeongin langsung menyetujuinya penuh pengertian.  
  
"Baik. Akan saya rangkai buketnya sekarang. Karena bisa memakan beberapa waktu, anda boleh rehat sejenak di ruang tunggu toko kami. Akan saya siapkan tehnya sebentar." Jeongin mengangguk pamit setelah menunjuk dimana ruang tunggu tokonya berada dan berlalu ke dapur untuk tehnya.   
  
Hyunjin sejujurnya enggan ke ruang tunggu, apalagi kalau ruang tunggu itu tak memiliki akses supaya ia dapat terus memandangi Jeongin. Namun begitu melihat ruang tunggu toko bunga itu dilengkapi dengan kaca transparan yang membuatnya dapat tetap melihat Jeongin, Hyunjin segera masuk ke sana tanpa basa-basi. Meletakkan tas kamera dan ranselnya hati-hati di atas meja kopi.  
  
Tak lama Jeongin datang. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut celemek dan kedua tangannya memegang nampan berisi piring kue spons dan secangkir teh. Hyunjin menyukai bagaimana pria bunga itu begitu cermat saat meniti langkahnya. Tak sekalipun ia ceroboh atau terburu-buru. Menjaga apa yang ada di genggamannya tetap aman dan tak tersandung. _Tremendously delicate and gentle._  
  
"Silahkan dinikmati. Mohon menunggu karangan bunganya, ya." Cengiran polos dan kelopak mata Jeongin yang menyipit terlihat begitu cantik. Tak dapat disetarakan dengan apapun yang pernah Hyunjin lihat di hidupnya. _Seolah seluruh keindahan semesta terperangkap dalam satu sosok yang bahkan tak imortal._

Belum sempat terima kasih terucap, yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah punggung Jeongin yang menjauh. Hendak kembali mengurusi rangkaian bunganya.  
  


* * *

  
  
Mustahil bagi Hyunjin menarik kata-katanya mengenai _tak ada apapun yang dapat menyamai kecantikan pria bunga yang bahkan Hyunjin tidak ketahui namanya._   
  
Mahakarya Jeongin berupa buket bunga berisi tulip kuning kemerahan yang disusun melingkari jajaran bunga krisan yang cerah. Kertas buketnya berwarna krem lembut yang dibentuk apik, pas melekat membentuk sesuai karangan bunganya. Dijalin erat dengan pita dan hiasan permata. Bunga-bunga kecil seperti _lily of the valley_ diletakkan di sekeliling luarnya seperti hiasan dan daun-daun artifisial.   
  
Mungkin, mungkin, karangan bunga itu masih tak menyamai kecantikan pria bunga itu. Namun Jeongin terlihat begitu cantik dengan seragamnya dan buket bunga di tangannya. Kecantikan buket itu seolah mengiringi senyum ceria Jeongin yang _oh, Tuhan, Hyunjin ingin memujanya seumur hidup._ Hangatnya warna tulip dan krisan seolah mencerahkan isi toko bunga yang agak remang itu. Keberadaan Jeongin yang laksana kerlip cemerlang di antara rona-rona kelopak membuat Hyunjin jatuh telak saat ia pertama kali mendorong kenop pintu toko bunga.  
  
"Bagaimana? Apa anda suka dengan hasilnya?"  
  
"Tentu saja. Salah satu yang terbaik yang pernah saya lihat di hidup saya." Hyunjin membalas cepat. Ia mengeluarkan kamera dari tasnya. "Maaf, boleh saya ambil foto anda dan bunganya?"  
  
"Ah, ya?" Jeongin terlihat sedikit bingung namun tak menolak. Entah alasannya apa. Mungkin sebab begitu banyak kerlip memuja di bola mata kelam lelaki urakan itu. Mungkin karena lelaki itu terlalu lembut dan sopan untuk ukuran seorang asing. _Atau entahlah, pria itu hanya terlalu menarik atensi Jeongin hanya dalam percakapan mereka yang singkat._ Jeongin memeluk buketnya dengan seulas senyum. Dan, _terpotret._  
  
" _You look beautiful as the bouquet you made, Sir_."  
  
"Ah, terima kasih." _Jeongin didn't expect that at all._ Wajahnya merona dan ia refleks menunduk, kebiasaannya setiap tersipu. Faktor bahwa lelaki yang memujinya atraktif luar biasa pula membuatnya tambah salah tingkah. Tak mengetahui Hyunjin sejujurnya pun tak kalah salah tingkah, hanya saja ia pandai menyembunyikannya.  
  
"Saya senang anda menyukainya. Semoga ibu anda juga turut menyukainya, meski bunga-bunganya adalah pilihan saya." Jeongin meringis tak enak hati. Hyunjin menggeleng, sebab memang ia ingin buket untuk ibunya menampung pilihan-pilihan dari Jeongin, pria memesona yang ia temui tanpa sengaja di toko bunga ini.  
  
"Memang itu tujuan saya, Sir. Bunga-bunga di sini terisi oleh pilihan dan karya tangan anda." Hyunjin mengangguk dengan mata penuh determinasi.  
  
" _Memang itu yang saya inginkan ada di buket bunga ini_."  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Hyunjin telah berlalu dengan kamera berisi satu potret Jeongin dan buket karya tangan Jeongin. Tanpa disadari Jeongin menghela napas kecewa. Apa yang ia harapkan dari pria panas yang sopan seperti Hyunjin? Kenalan sekali seumur hidup. Sebatas pedagang dan pelanggan. Miris sekali dipikir-pikir untuk jatuh cinta pada orang asing.  
  
Jeongin hendak membereskan meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi potongan-potongan tangkai dan sulur-sulur benang yang terpotong. Namun matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang ditindih di bawah tumpukan buku di pinggir mejanya. Kertas itu tak ada disana dari tadi pagi. Berarti ini baru ditaruh.  
  
Jeongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, berharap itu Hyunjin. Tangannya dengan penuh harap menarik secarik kertas kekuningan itu, membaliknya.

_Tertulis di sana;_  
  
_** Maaf saya tak sempat mengenalkan diri. ** _  
_** Nama saya Hwang Hyunjin.  ** _  
_** Meski tak banyak yang bisa saya ceritakan, yang pasti adalah saya akan kembali ke toko ini untuk menontonmu merangkai bunga. Serta meminta sebuket mawar merah untuk dikirimkan padamu  ** _  
_**Tak banyak yang bisa saya ceritakan, namun yang pasti, saya jatuh cinta, Tuan Bunga. ** _  
  
_** -14 Maret, Hyunjin. ** _  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this short-fic!! kudos and feedbacks are much appreciated <33


End file.
